


Desire

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Fic's [25]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alive Dettlaff van der Eretein, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Caught in the Act, Consent, Dragon Jaskier | Dandelion, I hate tagging, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Teasing, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Who needs a bed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Dettlaff went to Oxenfurt per Geralt's recommendation, staying with the vibrantly annoying (charming) bard for an extended period of time.He really shouldn't be thinking about him in any other way than a gracious host... right?
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Fic's [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852585
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the people who helped me Beta this!!! <3 <3 I love you!! <3 <3
> 
> As always, if there is a tag I missed, please let me know.

Dettlaff's just... enjoying himself, a rare thing he indulges in. 

But ever since coming to Oxenfurt per Geralt's recommendation, the bard has done nothing but be infuriatingly adorable and handsome, and by gods does he want to sink his teeth into that delicate neck!

But he can't, he doesn't want to ruin anything with the bard. He must, stay, in, control! Even if the bard bends over invitingly in front of him, it's just a coincidence when the bard bumps into him, a touch lingering too long is all in his head. 

Nothing would happen, not with that gorgeous man, not with a monster like him. 

So, he enjoys, letting his imagination run away from him, thoughts he would later scold himself for having, images that make his cock fit to burst, staining the inside of his leather breeches as he leaks with just a simple thought of what he could do to the bard, or he to him. 

"Dettlaff! Have you seen my--" The bard, full of energy, bouncing about, strides into his room without so much a knock and Dettlaff can only stare in horror, cock in hand, pleasure rocketing through him as he orgasms right then and there, right in front of the man who plagues his thoughts. 

"My, my, aren't you full of surprises," the bard grins, sauntering over to Dettlaff after he had closed the door firmly behind him.

"It's not... I didn't..." Dettlaff is at a loss for words, trying to form some sort of excuse, but a slender lute calloused finger presses against his lips and shushes him.

"You've been keeping something from me, darling, something I've wanted since I laid eyes on you," the bard's other hand trailed across Dettlaff's bare chest, smearing the mess across the vampire's skin, trailing down. "Tell me you don't want it, and I will walk away. Or..."

Dettlaff liked "or"

"Say yes, and I'll give you what you crave," the bard smiles coyly and suddenly Dettlaff realizes he wasn't as subtle in his desires as he had hoped.

He manages a very weak stuttering "yes", his pale cheeks turning a shake of pink, and the bard smiles widely, his hands vanishing from Dettlaff's body, and for a moment the vampire believes it was all a cruel joke, something his mind did to torment him.

He cries out when his cock is suddenly swallowed down, surrounded by the warm wet cavern of the bard’s mouth.

His hips buck into the bard's mouth, despite having just finished he could already feel himself growing hard again. Dettlaff pressed his fists to his eyes, letting his head fall back against the bed as he tried to collect himself.

It was a dream, right? A really really good and yet so very cruel dream! And yet... Dettlaff pulled his hands away from his eyes and looked down, the very real mouth still working over him, the wispy brown curls bouncing with the movement, bright cornflower blues staring up at him past thick lashes. 

"Fuck..." is all Dettlaff manages to say as his head falls back once again, staring at the ceiling. 

Then the bard does something, something with his tongue and his hands, his whole being. The bard's tongue presses flat against the slit of Dettlaff's cock, his teeth gently scraping across the sensitive skin just underneath the crown, clever fingers coming up and cupping the vampires still heavy sack and rubs the tender orbs of his balls, his other hand coming up and wrapping around Dettlaff's shaft so hard that it was borderline painful... and yet the sensations of it all has the vampire's back bowing off the bed as he moans out, his hands flying down to grip at the bard's hair.

"Jaskier," Dettlaff growls, digging his nails into the bard's hair, making the man groan and slide his mouth off of the vampire's cock with a slick pop, grinning coyly up at Dettlaff as he pumps his fist along the shaft.

"Nice to see you can recover quickly, darling," Jaskier purrs, grinning at Dettlaff with teeth that looked almost too pointed but the vampire didn't manage to focus too much on that fact as the bard pulled himself to his feet and started to undress. Detlaff licked his lips, wanting -no, needing- to get his fingers into the pillow of thick hair on Jaskier's chest, saliva flooding his mouth as more and more of that sun-kissed skin came into view. The bard was misleadingly muscular, the toned outline of Jaskier’s muscles flexing as Jaskier pulled off his clothes, giving the vampire a feast for the eyes.

When the bard reached for his pants, Dettlaff couldn't hold back anymore and lunged forward, grabbing Jaskier's head by the jaw and neck with one hand and the side of his head with the other, pulling Jaskier's lips to his so he could finally taste the bard's lips.

The men both moaned against each other, Jaskier's arms wrapping around Dettlaff's waist and pulling the vampire closer to him, grinding their hips together. 

Dettlaff growls at the friction, low, deep, and feral, his grip tightening on Jaskier's jaw to the point of making the bones creak and suddenly the vampire was pulling back. Taking hold of Jaskier's shoulders and shoving the bard away from him. 

"I can't," his voice sounds pained, even to his own ears, and Jaskier frowns, staring at Dettlaff. The silence dragged on, even as Jaskier stepped closer to him again and reached up, tracing his lips with his fingers, petting his cheeks like he was someone to be treasured. It turned Dettlaff's stomach, a mix of feelings raging inside of him. 

"I'll hurt you," he says, that same pained tone to his words, but Jaskier just smiles, pressing his index finger against Dettlaff's lips until the vampire relents and opens his mouth for the digit. A low barely there keening sound coming from the vampire as Jaskier's finger rubs against his tongue, massaging the muscle.

"So much hurt, even more pain," Jaskier whispered, uncaringly nicking his finger on one of Dettlaff's sharp teeth, the small amount of blood now being smeared across the vampire's tongue.

Dettlaff's eyes flutter shut at the taste of him, the coppery tang of the crimson liquid, the fire it sparks in his gut, the way his fingers itch to grab and hold, wanting more, more... there was something more! Dettlaff's eyes snap open, meeting the bright glow of cornflower blue.

"You won't hurt me," Jaskier breathes.

Dettlaff couldn’t help himself after those words, not after tasting what Jaskier’s blood held, his lips pulling back into a snarl as he grabbed hold of Jaskier’s body and shoved, pushing him with his body until the bard’s back collided with the wall. Dettlaff grinned as he stared at Jaskier’s face, the man’s face now sporting wondrous emerald scales across his cheekbones, his lips pulled back in a playful snarl, teeth now sharp, and two very large wings now sprawled across the wall. 

“Gorgeous,” Dettlaff growled, his eyes lingering on the bard’s scales as he reached up and traced his thumb across the smooth marble-like surface of his scales. Jaskier’s face flushed and the vampire decided that he was officially the most gorgeous thing he’s ever had the privilege of laying eyes on. 

“Are you going to keep staring, or are you going to actually do something?” Jaskier teases, making Dettlaff laugh. Dettlaff grabbed the back of Jaskier’s head and pulled the bard forward, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss that was too much teeth and not enough tongue, their sharp teeth nicking the soft muscle as they tried to deepen their kiss too soon but Dettlaff’s mind soared at the taste of his and Jaskier’s blood mixing on his tongue. He pressed hard into the bard, snarling as he pulled back from the kiss and reached down to grab a hand full of the bard’s trousers and ripped. 

A large piece of the fabric fell to the wayside, leaving Jaskier’s crotch and rear exposed to the air of the room, a small feral grin appearing on the bard’s lips as he hooked first one leg and then the other around Detlaff's hips, letting the other man take on his weight. The vampire growled, licking a long stripe across Jaskier’s neck, the bard’s head falling back against the wall with a thud as he moaned, Dettlaff’s hands gripping and kneading at Jaskier’s rear. 

“You better get that cock of yours in me soon, Dettlaff, otherwise we are about to have a serious problem,” Jaskier growled, glaring at the vampire as he leisurely kneaded and prodded but never entered the bard’s hole, the vampire having the audacity to tilt his head in mock confusion. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Dettlaff asked coyly and Jaskier growled, low and menacingly. Clawed hands came up and cupped either side of Dettlaff’s face, pulling the vampire’s face far enough away that Dettlaff could see the glow of Jaskier’s eyes, the snarl on his lips, the sharp teeth that could oh so easily shred someone to pieces. 

“Do you know how long it’s been since I had a good _proper_ fuck?” Jaskier growled, his lips pulling back further. “Fuck me, or I will go find Regis and ask hi-iieeeeeeh~!” 

Dettlaff mirrored Jaskier’s snarl at the mention of the other vampire’s name, digging his nails into the meat of Jaskier’s ass and slammed the bard down onto his cock with no prep. Jaskier’s head falling back against the wall as his hands dropped, one gripping at Dettlaff’s shoulder while the other tried to find a way to brace on the wall behind him.

“Fu-uck,” Jaskier sputters, tilting his head so he could look at Dettlaff, a small grin on his lips as he stared down at the partially transformed face of the vampire. “C’mon, big scary vampire, fuck me, ruin me for anyone else,” Jaskier purred, digging his claws into the vampire's shoulder and is rewarded with a snarl.

“Oh, I’ll ruin you alright, little dragon,” Dettlaff growled, firming his grip on Jaskier’s rear and bounced him once, readjusted then bounced him again. Each bounce making Jaskier moan, his head falling back. Dettlaff readjusted his footing, one further back than the other, widening his stance, and lifted Jaskier from the wall, taking all of the bard’s weight onto him and began to thrust into him, bouncing Jaskier along his shaft, a large grin spreading across his lips as he stared up at Jaskier, the bard’s head thrown back and moaning as his wings moved to help keep his balance. 

Dettlaff bounced Jaskier particularly rough, getting the bard to look down at him, and the vampire growled, opening his mouth and letting his tongue slip from his mouth, flicking the end at Jaskier in invitation and the bard groaned as he opened his own mouth and let his now much longer reptilian like tongue tangle together with the vampire’s, a shiver running up his spine as they lean into one another, Dettlaff’s thrusts picking up their speed and he slammed Jaskier back against the wall.

Jaskier snarled and dragged his nails across Dettlaff’s shoulders, the vampire moaning in both pain and pleasure, taken by surprise when Jaskier pushes off the wall with his wings and sends them to the floor, grinning down at the vampire as he planted his hands on Dettlaff’s chest, anchoring himself, then began moving. Both men moaning out as Jaskier rolled his hips, taking Dettlaff deeper, pressing down with each roll to rub the thick shaft against that sweet spot inside of him. Jaskier moaned loudly, throwing his head back as Dettlaff grabbed the bard’s hips and slammed him down, planting his feet on the ground and thrusting into him. 

Jaskier’s back arched, head was thrown back, moaning like a two copper whore as Dettlaff slammed into him, the dragon’s wings flaring out wide and the vampire took the opportunity to flip them over with a grin and pinned Jaskier to the floor. The dragon blinked rapidly as he stared up at Dettlaff, gasping as the vampire took hold of his calves and held his legs wide, staring down at Jaskier and admiring the view.

Jaskier’s skin was flush around his scales, the same emerald colour decorating various parts of his torso and legs, cock laying heavy and leaking against his stomach as Dettlaff thrust into him, watching as it twitched with every move the vampire made. Dettlaff held Jaskier’s legs and began thrusting hard into the bard, their movements making the floorboards creak in protest. 

“Such a good boy, taking it so well,” Dettlaff growled, adjusting his hold on Jaskier's legs and pulling them around his waist. Pressing Jaskier into the floor, gripping the bard’s hair, Jaskier’s claws digging into Dettlaff’s ribs as their lips pressed together in a filthy kiss that was almost too much tongue, coiling around each other, fingers moving into one another’s hair and holding tight to one another as Dettlaff thrust into Jaskier, pounding the bard into the floor. 

Both men roared, Jaskier’s head falling back against the floor as his back arched, pushing back into the vampire, and Dettlaff buried himself balls deep into the bard. Dettlaff spilled himself inside the bard, painting his walls white as Jaskier spilled between their stomachs, panting hard as he groped and pawed at any part of Dettlaff he could reach, the vampire growling and snarling as he pressed his face into Jaskier’s neck and bit down.

They remained laid out on the floor, breathing heavy, and Dettlaff let out a small chuckle as he pulled his teeth from Jaskier’s neck, licking the blood from the wound and smiled down at Jaskier as he leaned back. 

“Well… I vote that next time, we get fancier,” Jaskier said with a laugh and Dettlaff’s brow lifted with an amused smirk.

“Fancy?” the vampire questioned as Jaskier nodded quickly.

“Ever fucked while flying?” Jaskier asked and Dettlaff groaned, practically feeling his cock fill with just the idea. 

The men chuckled and held onto each other for a few moments, trading lazy kisses and gentle caresses, when suddenly the door to the room opened. 

“Jaskier, I can’t find my---,” Geralt had walked in, looking into the room from over his shoulder and froze at the sight in front of him, “seriously, Jask?” Geralt’s brow lifted high as the bard giggled.

“Care to join us, darling?” Jaskier purred, grinning at the Witcher, Geralt and Dettlaff both sharing a stunned look before they both grinned and Geralt stepped into the room, closing the door firmly behind him.


End file.
